Samey
Samey is a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest . She is a member of the Whimsical Dragons . Personality Samey is very kind, but also very timid due to her sister's cruel treatment greatly damaging her self-esteem. She is the strategist of the two and is more willing to help her team, but Amy taking credit for her accomplishments leads many to believe Samey is actually the "inferior" twin. She has a hard time speaking up for herself as much as she wants to, but encouragement from Jasmine, her older sister figure, finally spurs her revenge in Twinning Isn't Everything. This turn of events sparks Samey's quiet demeanor to become more courageous, calling Amy out for her behavior and fighting her back without hesitation. Samey and her sister are both members of a cheerleading team, as evidenced by their uniforms. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Samey is one of the first contestants to arrive to the forest. She is selected to be on the Whimsical Dragons. Later, in the challenge, she gets on a fight with Cameron after he brags about his intelligence. Her team loses, but she is saved from elimination. Swampin' Up After Chris explains the challenge, she tells to Brick that one day, Amy pushed her from a cliff, into a swamp, and that she want revenge, without knowing that Amy was hidden in the forest' swamp. Later, after fighting with Amy, Samey pushed her to a trap, giving her team the win, along with Lindsay, who got the Invincibility Statue. Mr. Bones and Me In the challenge, she is saved by Tyler from falling to a trap, and starts to flirt with him, angering Lindsay. Her team loses, and she votes Mike off, as Sky told her to do. The Lord Of The Stings She goes foreging in the morning with Tyler and starts to think that something weird is happening to Sky, because she doesn't want to train anymore, when they find Cody , that tells them that she just found a candy house in the forest. After she can deduce something, Chris cuts her and begins with the challenge. In the first part, she dresses as a fairy, and gets an unknown mark, and in the second challenge, she doesn't eliminate anybody, but Jo takes her down. Dawn of Noah's Ark She starts to help Tyler during the challenge, that starts to anger Lindsay. Thanks to a spell from Sky, Tyler forgets Lindsay and prefers Samey over her. Originally Samey was going to be eliminated, but the spell affected everyone on the team, and they voted off Lindsay instead. Revenge of the Balloons She cheers Tyler to throw a balloon to an enemy during the challenge, however, he hits himself, but she conforts him. Eye of the Fighter She starts to flirt with Tyler in the morning, telling him that they could start a relationship, and when he denies, she says that if he really loved Lindsay, he would took her place at the boot, confusing him. In the challenge, she tries to cheer for Tyler, which is worthless, as he was scared of the chicken he must fight with. She got Amy as her opponent, and lately she beated up her. In the end, she recived the worst announcement for her, since Noah was joining as an intern, Amy was added to her team, making Samey screamed like Heather. Derriere Le Rideau In the midnight, Amy wakes up her amd forces her to switch beds. During the challenge, Samey finds a paper, but Amy started a fight around it, which allowed Paintbrush to capture both. At the elimination ceremony, she is eliminated along with Amy, and they took the Kick of Shame togheter. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Samey appears in the video conference of the campers with MePhone4, talking on the background with Brick, while Amy glares to them. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Samey, along with the rest of contestants, arrive in a helicopter to the island, and they rescue the last contestants on it. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Samey first appears on the table, talking with Tyler, causing Lindsay to suspect again that they are in love. When she appears later in the challenge, seeking for passports, and finds Tyler making out with her sister, Amy, leaving her really annoyed. Later on, she appears again, and she and her sister are caught in a web. She records all of Amy's confession, and helps Lindsay and Tyler get toghether again. When Max, appears, she tricks him to free them, and orders everyone to run to the dock and try to steal the passports from the guys there. When they arrive, it's too late, and they are forced to run all over the beach chased by a Haxorus. Appearences Gallery Yuck.png|Samey is helped into the swam by her new friend, Brick. RevengeOnAmy.jpg|''"Since that moment, I want my revenge on Amy"'' - Samey Amy??.jpg|Samey is shocked with Amy's return. Catfight.png|Amy and Samey fight right after meeting again. AmyIdiot.jpg|Samey imitating Amy. Flirt samey.png|Cody tries to flirt with Samey. The_twins_fight.png|Samey defeats Amy on the challenge. Winner.jpg|Samey taking a "selfie" at the Winners' Mansion. Samey ok.png|Samey comments how bad it is that Amy is in the competition. Amy%26SameyWTF.jpg|Amy and Samey didn't understood Lightbulb's French speak. Loser_You.jpg|Amy scolds Samey for losing the challenge... AngrySamey.png|...which angers her. NotAgain.jpg|Samey is fine at being voted off, while Amy doesn't. StupidAmy.png|''"I don't care that I was voted off, Amy was too, that's enough for me."'' - Samey Kick_of_twins.png|Samey takes the Kick of Shame with Amy. Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Fodders Category:Season 1